Rwandaball
Rwandaball |nativename = : Rwandaumupira : Rwandaballe|image = |right]]|government = Semi-presidential constitutional republic|caption = We can into female politicians !|language = Kinyarwanda (official) French (official, unused) English (official, used most)|capital = Kigaliball|religion = Christianity Animism|founded = 1 July 1962|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Rwandaball|predicon = Guinea|personality = Trying to forget the genocide and being peaceful|friends = Russiaball USAball Democratic Republic of Congoball (sometimes) Burundiball (sometimes) Canadaball|enemies = Belgiumball Franceball Burundiball Democratic Republic of Congoball (most of the time)|likes = Anglicisation, USAball, UKball, Drones|hates = RWANDAN GENOCIDE !, French language, AIDS, Plastic bags, Homosex removers|intospace = No|bork = Tutsi Tutsi|food = |status = Recovering from Rwandan Genocide, rebuilding economy|notes = I like poutine and putin.}}Rwandaball, aka the African Flanders, is a country in Central Africa. Like his brother Burundiball, he was first colonized by Germanyball and then by Belgiumball. Now they both are sandwiched between Tanzaniaball and DR Congoball. He also is aiming to be the most drone-friendly country in the world. Due to his drone fetish. He is also rapidly getting more freedom and might have more freedom than USAball by 2020. Investors also love to invest in his clay due to his 7% economic growth which is due to his rapidly increasing economic freedom. History Before being colonized by Germanyball, Rwanda enjoyed doing things such as hunting and being irrelevant. After being colonized, It's hobbies became more based around not being slaughtered by it's German overlord. Rwanda only started becoming slightly relevant after it began to commit mass genocide against itself for reasons that the western world really didn't give a shit about. After close examination, It was discovered that it was "A problem with papa ünd penis". In 2009, finally can into Commonwealthball. Also can into speaking English. Post-genocide Rwanda hypocritically hate French language and wants to replace with English even though it hurt working class and done by evil Belgium, and not France. Now, he try to forget the genocide and is becoming more peaceful than his neighbours with a very low crime rate. He likes to make art out of cow feces. Relations * Russiaball - Eurasian friend. * USAball, UKball - I Love English language, best language, so international and classy ! Thanks for letting me of joinings Commonwealthball ! F**k french ! * Burundiball - My brother who is still crazy since the genocide. * DR Congoball -You still speak french but you helped my refugees during the genocide. And gib coltan ! * Canadaball - He is nice and gib me aid! * Belgiumball - YOU DID GENOCIDE ON MY TUTSI PEOPLE!? I WILL DO GENOCIDE ON YOUR CITIZENS AND EUROPE! and yuo deserved that terrorist attackings on Brussels * Franceball - YOU SPEAK FRENCH ! I HATE YOU, YOU PARTICIPATED ! I WILL NOT SPEAK YUOR SILLY LANGUAGE ANYMORE! * UNball - Hey!!!!! Why didn't you do anything in the Rwandan genocide! You're f**kin useless!!!! How to draw Drawing Rwandaball is quite simple: 1. Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes of sky blue, yellow and green. '''Make sure that the '''sky blue '''stripe is two times bigger than the '''yellow and green '''stripes. 2. Draw a sun '''this color in the upper right-hand corner of the blue. 3. Draw the eyes and you have finished. Gallery Ruanda.png Immigrant army.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Sandwiched.png vulEaYO.png Shitty.png EGGhF7c.png OAMhHck.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png QTxNZI5.png Dark_Dark_Africa.png zh:卢旺达球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Netherlandsball Category:Countryballs Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Poor Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Mountains Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Israel Category:Central Africa Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Butchers Category:UNball Category:Rwandaball